


Hot Like Fire

by TheBatchild



Series: A Night Out [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Companion Piece, F/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBatchild/pseuds/TheBatchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence planned a night out with her friends so they could all blow off some steam. For her and Sam though, the night manages to push Sam and Silence over the edge of something they've been on the cusp of for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Like Fire

**Author's Note:**

> So Shauna wrote this smut thing with Bucky and her character, Mina:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3436004
> 
> So I wrote a companion piece of smut with Steve and Quinn:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3436439
> 
> This is the final piece in the trilogy, so to speak.

“Do I really have to come to this… night out?”

Silence narrowed her eyes at Sam, her hands on her voluminous hips. “Get off your ass, Sam,” she said, nudging his leg with her stiletto-clad toe. “You already agreed—we’re here. We still have to pick up Steve and Quinn.”

“Can’t you go get them first?”

“Oh please, like they’re actually dressed yet. I told them we’d be there at 9:45. It’s 9:30. They’re probably still naked.” Silence moved to stand in front of Sam, who was chuckling at her comment. She put a hand on either arm of the chair he was sitting in and leaned in. “Besides, Sam, you are already dressed.”

He forced his eyes up from her ample cleavage; she’d worn the forest green dress specifically because it showed off her body to its best advantage, and because it went great with her nearly crimson hair. Maybe it would get her and Sam over the roadblock in what might have been a burgeoning relationship; long nights watching the stars, a few kisses, and heavy flirting did not a relationship make. Sam smiled at her, her favourite crooked smile, his hands coming to rest on hers.

“Fine, Si, I’ll come. But you owe me.”

She stood up and Sam rose with her. “I don’t owe you anything, Wilson. This is a night we all need. Everyone’s been tense—we need to blow off some steam. And dancing and drinks are the best way to do that.”

“Can’t we just go to a bar and talk?” he whined, sliding his wallet and keys into his pocket.

“We always do that. We need something different to shake us up.” She turned and walked back to his front door, looking over his shoulder when Sam didn’t follow. He was standing in front of the chair, watching her. She smirked at him and tossed her hair over her shoulder as she stepped into the hall. “I’m buying the first round, Sam, and Quinn’s buying the second. If nothing else, that should make things worthwhile.”

“Oh, I could think of several things that could make tonight worthwhile,” he said, following her out of his apartment.

“Careful Sam. You might get what you wish for.”

His hand fell to the small of her back as they started for the elevator and lingered there for a few seconds. Silence felt her internal fire tick up a few notches in temperature and knew the spot just below her ribs, in the middle of her chest, would be glowing like embers. If she didn’t keep tabs on it, it would spread to the rest of her body too. No one had ever seen that; she was a little afraid to let Sam see it, even though he knew about her powers.

As they rode the elevator down to the lobby where Bucky and Mina had insisted on waiting, Silence made sure to stand as close as she could to Sam without actually touching him. Smirks played across both their faces and Silence felt on the urge of giggling. It was a quirk Sam brought out in her. One she liked.

“Took you two long enough,” Mina said as they entered the lobby. Her eyebrow raised in silent question to Silence, who laughed and shook her head.

“Let’s go get the lovebirds,” she said. On the way out the door, she grabbed Sam’s hand and gave him a friendly smile. “If we leave them alone any longer, we’ll never get them out of bed.”

“I don’t think they have as much sex as you’re implying,” Mina said.

Silence faked shock. “Sex? Who said anything about sex?”

Mina reached forward to slap her friend’s shoulder, perhaps a little harder than was necessary. Silence’s cheeks glowed mischievously, her blue eyes sparking momentarily to the purplish-orange of sunset. The quartet walked down the street toward Steve’s apartment in silence, though Sam and Silence kept casting sideways glances at each other and laughing. Silence saw Mina and Bucky both roll their eyes.

After picking up Steve and Quinn—who were making bedroom eyes at each other from the moment they stepped off the elevator—they headed for the club. True to her word, Silence grabbed the first round of drinks and the group downed them around minimal conversation as they adjusted to the noise and felt out the groove of the place. Bucky managed to intimidate another group out of their seats and the sextet snagged the gaggle of mismatched chairs.

“I’m going to dance,” Silence said after her first drink was gone.

Without prompting, the girls followed and they started dancing in a loose circle. More drinks were consumed all around. It didn’t take long for Steve to join the girls on the floor, his blue eyes darting in what he probably thought was a covert fashion to Quinn’s hips and legs, and it wasn’t terribly long after that that they left, the sexual tension finally too much to bear. Silence didn’t mind. Blowing off steam was the whole point of the evening. She and Mina dragged Bucky and Sam onto the floor to dance through a couple of songs, but Bucky returned to the chairs halfway through the second song, and Sam followed at the end, casting an apologetic look over his shoulder.

Silence sighed.

“I’m going after Bucky,” Mina muttered a few minutes later, her pale eyes locked intensely on Bucky’s seated form. She muttered something else, but Silence didn’t hear what it was before Mina stalked across the floor back to the chairs.

Silence followed. She winked at Sam and then slid into his lap and Mina dragged Bucky onto the dance floor. “Hey,” she said. She was sitting crosswise in the chair, her legs dangling over the arm.

Sam looped the arm that wasn’t holding his drink over Silence’s middle, his fingers digging into her hip. “Hey.” For a moment, they just looked at each other, smirking, the air between them heavy with everything they weren’t saying. “I really like that dress,” he eventually said, his fingers tracing random patterns on her hip.

“Oh yeah?”

Silence was tangentially aware of Mina and Bucky disappearing through a side door, and she half-wondered what was happening there, since the two of them rarely got along, but then her attention was back on Sam, who was looking at her the way he always did before they kissed. She tilted her head to one side, her crimson hair spilling over her shoulder, a few locks covering one side of her face. Sam reached up and tucked them behind her ear. His fingertips slid along her jaw, lifting her chin.

His lips brushed her almost tentatively at first, but Silence deepened it quickly, sealing her lips to his. She wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and held him there. Sam deposited his half-empty drink on the table nearby and then he wrapped that arm around her shoulders. When they came up for air a minute later, both were breathing heavily and Silence could feel her fire building inside.

“Si… your cheeks are glowing.”

“Yeah… If we’re going to keep kissing, we should probably leave.”

He raised an eyebrow, one corner of his mouth rising with it. “Oh?”

“I, uhm, start to glow like that when I’m… excited.” She felt a little foolish, but smiled at him anyway.

He stood up with her in his arms and held her there a moment before letting her feet drop to the floor, her high heels clicking on the wood. “I think I’d like to see that,” he said, his voice low and dark with lust.

Fighting hard to keep her glowing under control, Silence started toward the door, Sam on her heels. His hand settled at the small of her back again as they started the twenty minute trek back to his apartment. Silence let Sam keep his hand on her back; she liked the warmth and weight of it there. In addition to her internal warmth however, nervous energy started to gather. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been nervous about being with someone.

As if he was reading her mind, Sam asked, “Are you sure about this?”

The nervous energy vanished in a rush. They were friends—and had been for some time—and he cared about her. There was no reason to be nervous. She turned her head slightly and looked up at him from under her eyelashes. “Are you?”

“Hell yes.” When Silence beamed at him, he continued, “It feels like we’ve been dancing around this for a long time, Si.”

“That we have.” She reached behind her and grabbed Sam’s hand, lacing her fingers through his and squeezing. The smile she gave him was warm, and not just because the fire was dancing under her cheeks again.

When they were finally back in his apartment, the door closed and locked behind them, Sam pulled Silence into his arms and kissed her deeply, his tongue sliding past her lips, his hands firm on her hips. Silence’s hands came up to his chest, her fingernails pressing into his flesh through his soft t-shirt. As their kissing increased, as the fire spread, Silence slid her arms down, tracing the lines of him through his shirt, until she could slip her hands underneath it and run her fingers along his skin.

“Your hands are warm,” he muttered against her lips. “I like it.”

“Good.” She was smirking when he kissed her again, her cheeks glowing. She pushed his shirt up. “Off.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Sam took a half-step back and pulled his shirt off, tossing it somewhere to the side. Silence’s hands roamed over every inch of his chest and back as she claimed his mouth again. Sam indulged her a moment and then grabbed Silence’s hands and walked backwards to the couch, his mouth curving in a smirk. Drawing her bottom lip between her teeth, Silence dropped Sam’s hands when the back of his legs hit the couch. He raised an eyebrow and she grinned, the ember-like glow spreading down her neck and along her collarbones; the tops of her breasts glowed above the neckline of her dress. Sam’s eyes scanned her glowing skin, appreciating the view.

She twisted her arms behind her back and pulled the zipper of her dress down, then untied the halter top of the green dress, holding it in place over her chest with her other hand. Silence felt blood rushing to her cheeks, but knew the blush would be hidden by the fire glowing beneath her skin; she’d never blushed under the gaze of a man before, but there was something about the way Sam looked at her…

“You’re beautiful, Si,” he said, the words almost a breath.

The Inhuman smiled and let her dress fall to pool on the floor around her feet. She stepped out of her heels and closed the distance between her and Sam.

“Amazing,” he breathed again, one hand sliding along her stomach, over the nearly white flames glowing there; they faded to orange as they stretched down her legs. He pulled her to him suddenly and kissed her once more, his hands sliding around to cup her ass over the red lace of her panties.

Silence leaned into Sam as she returned the kiss, knocking him off balance and sending them tumbling backwards onto the couch. They laughed, but their kissing continued, their hands busy at each other’s bodies, removing the rest of the clothing in their way and falling deeper into the haze of their passion. Silence ended up straddling Sam’s hips, her hands braced against his chest as she shone bright enough to illuminate the area around them. Sam’s skin shimmered in dark contrast as he moved his hands slowly up her sides to cup her breasts.

She moaned, tilting her head back and rocking her hips against him. The noise Sam made in response was more of a groan and, feeling empowered by the noise, Silence laughed and then shifted so she could slide onto him.

For a moment, they remained still, adjusting to the feel of each other. The light coming from Silence increased as she began to move. Sam’s hands tightened on her breasts, but then fell to her hips where he held tight, his thumbs dipping into the bends of her legs. He used his hold to encourage her movement, though she didn’t need much. Used to taking control, Silence moved with surety, a heat entirely separate from the fire glowing inside building quickly.

Just as she thought her orgasm was about to break, Sam wrapped his arms around her and flipped them over, pressing Silence’s shoulders into the couch cushions as he thrust into her again. Laughing with the surprise, Silence pulled Sam down and kissed him before it became impossible with the intensity of their thrusts. Silence’s back arched and Sam buried his face in her neck, revelling in the heat and taste of her skin. Involuntary noises of pleasure came with each pant, the light coming from her flickered wildly, and then Silence cried out, her nails pressing into Sam’s back, her legs tightening around him, holding him as close as she could. It took only a few contractions of Silence around Sam to bring him to completion. His teeth sunk gently into her shoulder. Silence moaned.

When they were both spent, for the moment, Silence shifted onto her side and Sam stretched out beside her, pressed nearly as close as he could get. She was still glowing, though the light had dimmed to something like candlelight.

Sam smiled at her. “I can’t believe we’ve waited this long.”

Silence chuckled, her blue eyes flaring red-orange. “Think of all the time we could have been doing that.” Her voice was a little husky.

Sam kissed her once, then again, his hands roaming over her, stoking the embers of her desire back to glowing. “I guess we’ll just have to make up for lost time.”

“I guess so.” She smirked deviously, her kisses trailing down her neck, leaving fire in their wake. 


End file.
